The promise
by carson34
Summary: McKono fanfic


Author Note: Hey guys I am hoping to get this out by the season finale tonight but I don't know if it's going to happen. I hope you like this fanfic. There will be a McKono fanfic from tonight's episode posted by Friday.

Five Years ago

Steve was getting ready for his big day as he was going to married Kono. He is truly in love with her. His father is sitting there watching him along with Kono's cousin, Chin.

"You need to promise me that you will protect my cousin with everything you got, Steve." Chin says to him.

"I will. I love your cousin so much that I would never do anything to get her hurt." Steve says to his friend.

"alright, I believe you. But just know that if something happens to her that I will be coming after you and making you pay." Chin warns him as he watches Steve put the final touches on his suit. They get ready to leave the room and meet Kono at the altar. Steve could not decided between Chin and Freddie so he had both of them as his best-men. He looked up to see Kono walking down the aside to him and he smiles. They exchange vow and became man and wife. They celebrated as husband and wife for many hours with their friends and family before leaving for their honeymoon. They were going to Florida for two weeks.

Two years later

Steve and Kono have been married for about three years and going strong until Steve got called away for a mission in the middle of the night.

"Why do you have to go again? You just got home." Kono says to her husband as she lays in bed watching him pack.

"Because it's my job and I will be back before you know it." He responds to her giving her a kiss and heading downstairs to leave.

The next morning, Kono woke up to walk downstairs to find Chin and John standing there waiting for her.

"hey guys, what's going on?" Kono greets her cousin and father-in-law.

"Where's Steve?" The boys asks her.

"He got called away on a mission." Kono reveals to her father-in-law. "Why?"

"Because we were suppose to go finishing." John says to her. "but it's going to have to wait until he gets back."

"So what are you guys going to do now? We can go fishing if you don't have anything planned." Kono says to them.

"No thanks." Chin says to her.

"thanks cuz for the deny of going fishing. I think that it would be fun." Kono says to her cousin.

"Alright, I am heading home." John responds to them as he leaves Kono's house. It is two hours later, Kono gets word that John was killed at his house and Steve would be home tomorrow.

The next morning

Steve got home after having a meeting with the governor. They got ready for the funeral which was hard on him and all she could do was support her husband. That night when they got home, he was sitting on the beach when she walked down to see him.

"hey, want some compancy?" She asks as she waits for answer.

"Yeah." Steve says as he opens a space for her to sit. "I heard everything that happen to my dad thou the phone. I am just hoping that they don't know anything about you."

"Did they say something about me?" Kono asks him.

"No." He responds. "There is something else."

"What?" she asks him. "I also have something to tell you."

"You go first." He says to her.

"I am joining the police force." Kono says to her husband as he gives her a kiss. "Now what do you need to tell me?"

"The governor offered me a job on this new task force." Steve reveals to her. "It's the only way that I can catch my father's killer."

"I think that you should take it." She tells him. They enjoy the rest of the night together.

John's house

Steve walks into his father's house to find something weird around his desk. He knew that his father hated computers and would never have one. He looks for fingerprints and found a set and then a shoe size that is to big for everyone that he knows. Steve heads to the garage to find the toolbox and found the name that his father called him. He hears something and pulls out his gun right when someone walks into the room.

"You can't be here." The man says to Steve.

"This is my father's house." Steve says to the man.

"I am sorry but this is an active crime scene." The man says to him.

"Who are you?" Steve asks the man.

"My name is Danny Williams. I'm with the HPD." Danny introduces himself as he puts away his gun. "Who are you?"

"Steve McGarrett." Steve says while putting away his gun.

"You need to leave." Danny says to him as he watches him take the toolbox. "But that needs to stay here."

"Fine" Steve responds as he puts down the toolbox to dial the governor and accepts the job. "It's my crime scene now."

Steve, Kono, Chin and Danny joined to make Five-0. Steve and Kono decided to wait until they could trust Danny to tell him about the marriage. They manage to killed Victor. Steve and Danny return back to the headquarters where Kono finds out what happens.

"Steve, what happen to your face?" Kono asks her husband in a concern voice.

"Why are you so concern about him?" Danny questions.

"Because he's my husband and I have a right to know what's going on with him." Kono says to him turning around giving him one of her mean looks.

"Okay. He got that because he fell off the boat." Danny responds to his friend. Kono takes Steve home and helps him get into a warm water bath. After he got out of the bath with Kono, they were laying in the bed together.

"Feel better?" Kono asks her husband.

"Yeah." Steve responds to her giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I am going to get some sleep."

"Night." She says as she wraps her arms around him.

"I love you." Steve says to her.

"I love you too." She responds as they both fall asleep.

The next morning

Steve woke up and decided to go for his morning run and looked over to smile to see that his wife was sound asleep still. It was Saturday morning and they both had the day off. Steve went for his morning run and started thinking about what his father is hiding.

"Dad what were you hiding that got you killed?" Steve says to his father while looking up at the sky. Kono woke up to find him gone and knew that he was off running or swimming. She decides that she was going to make her morning coffee and go surfing. Steve finally showed up to see that his wife was surfing. After everything that they been thou he decides that they are going to have a quiet evening the beach. Kono gets out of the water to find him standing there. She walks up and gives him a kiss and head inside and make love. Later that night, Steve and Kono were enjoying their night on the beach.

McGarrett's house

Steve woke up to find his alarm going off and he reaches to turn it off. He rolls on his side and faces Kono who was also just waking up.

"Good Morning." He said to his wife while giving her a good morning kiss.

"Good morning. We have the day off and so what do you want to do today?" Kono asked her husband behind the kiss.

"We can still stay in the bed and make love." Steve said to her giving her another kiss. They start making out when his cell phone starts to ring. "Steve, I think that I am viberating."

He goes back to kissing her and his cell phone goes off along with hers and knew that they have a case.

"Raincheck?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah." She respond back to her husband. They get out of the bed and walks to get ready. They get into his truck and head to Max where Danny is meeting them.

Danny, Steve and Kono

Steve and Kono walked into the room to find Danny just waiting for them. She smiles at him and gives him a hug.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny asked his friend as they walk towards Max to find out what happen to their victim.

"I like to smile all the time" Steve reveals avoiding Danny's question. They get to work and get the case finished.

Home

Steve and Kono finally get home and have their date night. They were exactly where they wanted to spend time with it. They make love and get some sleep. The next morning, Steve decides to make her breakfast and serve it in their bed. It was Saturday and they had the weekend off and got to do what they wanted as long as HPD could handle the cases that would come in.

Monday's morning

Steve wakes up to his phone vibrating and so he answers it. He has to go to the governor's office to find out about the new case. He leaves a note for her so that way when she wakes up, she would not worry about where he is. He gets to the governor's office to find Adam's father there. He wonders what is going on with the governor and Adam's father.

"Hey Steve, come in and sit down." The governor told him as she walks Adam's father out of her office. He waited for her to come into the room.

"What is going on?" He asked the governor as she sat down.

"I just had a lunch meeting with him." The governor said to him. "Now to the case."

She told him about the kidnapping at the school and sends him and the team into the school to get started on finding out what is going on. They get the case done and return to the house and celebrate as a team finding out the kids safe.

Steve and Kono finally got their vacation time and is spending the week at his house and on the beach. Both of them were happy that they had the day off.

"I love you." Steve said giving her a kiss on the shoulder.

"I love you too." Kono responded to him. "Can we go home now?"

"Why?" Steve asked her as she moved a little out of his arms.

"What do you think?" Kono asked her husband as they stand up and move back into the house to make love. In the middle of the night, Steve wakes up to find her sound asleep on his chest so he falls back to sleep.

The next morning

Steve woke up to find her out of their bed. He thinks that she went for a run and so he gets dress and heads to the beach to find her surfing. He decides to just sit and wait for her to come back. When she finally does come back, he had been there for about three hours.

"How was your surfing?" Steve asked his wife.

"You tell me since you were watching me." Kono said to her husband.

"How do you know that?" Steve countered back at her.

"Because I know you and you love to watch me doing things." Kono revealed to her husband.

"I can't confirm or deny that." Steve said not wanting to get into it with her.

Kono leaned into her husband to give him a kiss right when his cell phone starts ringing and they knew that they had a case so he answered it. They finally get into the case and get it finished. Steve knows that it might take a toll on his marriage since they met one of high school friends. So he knew that the minute that they get home that there might be issue. Steve knew that the minute that they pulled into the house.

"What is going on? You haven't talk me since we ran into my highschool friend." Steve said to her as they walked into the house.

"Oh you mean that your ex-girlfriend?!" Kono yelled at her husband.

"First of all, I love you and not her. Just trust me. It was about the case not about the relationship that she and I had when we were in high school!" Steve countered back at her. Steve stormed out of the house and into the garage where he started to work on his dad's car. He did not understand on what was going on since they were happy this morning and now they are fighting.

Steve was still working on his father's car when she came into the garage to talk with her husband. He heard her come in and just kept working on the car.

"Are you just going to keep ignore me?" she asked him. When she did not get a answer from him, she knew that he was upset with her. "I am sorry. I do trust you."

"Then why did you not before?" Steve asked his wife finally talking to her. "I would never do anything to you and plus if I did your cousin would kick my butt." Steve said to his wife while he walks over to her.

"I never said that I did not trust you. I just not trust her."Kono informs him as she leans into him a kiss which turns into them making love in the garage. "I love you."

"I love you too." He response to her. He picks her up and carries her to their bed. He hates fighting with her and glad that they are done with falls fast asleep when he climbs into bed.

Kono's doctor appointment

Kono walked into the room where the nurse lead her into the room. The doctor had called her after finding out the results of the blood test. She found out that she is carrying Steve's first child. She drove home to found Danny's car in their driveway. She got out of her car and headed for the door to open it. She saw that Steve's navy bag was down the chair.

"What is going on?" She asked her teammate and her husband as he was walking down the stairs.

"I got called for a mission. I have to go right now. I don't know when I will be back." Steve responded to her.

"Danny, can I have a minute alone with Steve?" She asked her friend as he nods his head. They wait for him to close the door. "I had my doctor appointment today and I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant." She revealed to him as he takes her into his arms turns her around. He knows that he needs to leave her and their baby but he also needs to protect them. She is okay with him leaving.

Steve was getting many emails from her telling him about the pregnancy now that she is about eight months pregnant. He can believe that he missed all of the pregnancy but promised that he would be back for the birth. They went out for a mission and was taken hostage and feared for dead. Steve just knew that he needed to get back to Kono and their child.

Steve managed to finally get away from the people right as she was giving birth to their twins. She had a little boy whom she named Steven Jonathan and their daughter Lillian Rose. The twins came home about three days later as Steve made it back to Hawaii. He made it to the house and walked into there to surprise his wife and she surprised him with the twins. He was disappointed that he missed the birth.

It's the fourth of July and Steve was getting the babies ready for the beach where they have all their family and friends come. The beach was right out the door. They had a great time for their first one with the twins. Steve got the kids in bed and then they went to sleep.

Master bedroom

Steve and Kono were laying into the bed with the twins. The twins were a month old and they both loving being with their parents. Their son was clearly a daddy's boy while Lily was mommy's girl. Steve decided that it was time to get ready for breakfast and work. Kono was still on maternally leave for another two weeks. Steve gave her a kiss as he was about to leave for work.

"Please be safe today at work and don't make Danny go crazy." Kono said to her husband as he gave her another kiss and turns to leave the room and the house for work.

"When do I ever make Danny crazy?" Steve asked her as he gave her another kiss. He walked to his truck and got into it and back up and left for work. He hated leaving for work since all he wants to be is with his family. He hopes that today will go fast for them. Danny and Chin can tell that he wants to go home and be with his family. Truth is that Danny felt the same way when Grace was born. They got the case done in a little over two hours. After two hours of finishing up, the case had a lot of paperwork. It was around four when he got home and Kono and their kids were sitting in the backyard.

"Hey, what's going on?" Steve asked his wife as he sits next down to her as their son finally sees his father. "Hey baby boy." As he picks him up from his mother. The little boy just smiled at his father. They didn't notice that someone came into the house and is walking towards them. They finally noticed the person when it steps outside.

"Hey guys what's going on with the twins?" Mary asked her brother and sister-in-law. She had something to tell her family that will change their future.

"Nothing much." Kono revealed to her sister-in-law. "So what's going on with you?"

"I am pregnant and getting married to someone that you know." Mary said to them as Danny.

"To who?" Steve asked her as Danny gets ready to say something.

"To me." Danny revealed to them as he gets looks from Steve and Kono.

"Get out of my house and stay away from my sister." Steve demanded.

Steve and Kono's house

Steve had not said a word after Danny left and Kono knew that he was mad since he walked out to the backyard. Mary tried to followed him as Kono stopped her.

"I would just give him some space right now. I know that is hard for you guys but it's best and plus you can help me with putting the twins to bed." Kono said to her sister-in-law as they go upstairs as Steve sits down on the chairs. It's hard for him to understand why his best-friend and his sister are together. He knows that he can't control them but he grabs his phone and calls Danny to have him come back over. Danny said that he would be there if Kono or Mary was around so Steve would not beat him down where he need to go to the hospital.

"Alright you got me here so what do you want?" Danny asked when he walked into the backyard as Mary and Kono walked outside.

"I want to let you know that I will promise to support you and my sister during your marriage. You are my best-friend and I have to get over it that you are with my sister. You make her happy and that's what matters to me." Steve revealed to his friend. Kono walked towards him and gave him a kiss.

"I am proud of you." Kono said to him as they started to help plan Mary and Danny's wedding.

"You owe me big time for this." Steve said to his wife.

The end

Author Note: I decided to just take down the promise storyline and rewrite it into one big chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34.


End file.
